


I Can't Live Without Your Love

by Val_Brown



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abortion, Dancer Stiles, Dancing, Dirty Dancing AU, Human AU, Hurt Erica, M/M, Older Stiles, Talk of Abortion, Young Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: Derek stared out the car window as the green trees of the Oregon Coast highway rolled past. Every summer since he could remember they would head to a resort just outside of Bandon, Oregon. This was the last summer before he began college. The last summer before he had to start his future. He was going to make the most of it.





	I Can't Live Without Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Far warning. I wrote this while drinking wine and listening to the Dirty Dancing soundtrack on repeat. I've had a super shit couple of months at work and this has made me smile. 
> 
> Now that being said, if I fucked this shit up, let me know, nicely. It's not beta'd but will be eventually. I just want to post something. 
> 
> Truth be told even if this is a steamy pile of poo, it's not going to be as terrible as that remake was. LBR.

Derek stared out the car window as the green trees of the Oregon Coast highway rolled past. Every summer since he could remember they would head to a resort just outside of Bandon, Oregon. This was the last summer before he began college. The last summer before he had to start his future. He was going to make the most of it.

~

Derek watched as his sister, Laura, took off toward the tennis courts with their Uncle Peter in tow, complaining that he just wanted a drink. His mother headed toward the main compound in search of the owner, Satomi Ito, who happened to be an old family friend. 

Derek slowly unpacked his suitcase and headed down toward the gazebo where there was music and what looked like a large undulating crowd of people. Moving closer he could see that they were watching something in the middle of the crowd. He was going to start moving through the crowd when he noticed a man struggling with a couple of very large watermelons, Derek rushed over to help him before he dropped them.

“Here, let me help,” Derek said taking one of the melons from the man. “I’m Derek.”

“Thanks, they would kill me if I dropped these. It took Stiles and Erica two hours to inject all the vodka into them. I’m Scott.” The man said, leading them through the crowd to a large table. “Just put them here, Boyd is gonna carve them up when he peels himself off Lydia.”

Derek turned to see where Scott was watching, he saw a large dark skinned man holding a petite red head against him as she rolled her hips in a wave from her perch around his waist. But his attention was suddenly caught by a pair in the middle. A tall brunet man holding a stunning blonde close. Their hips pressed so close together it was like they were sharing. All around them the crowd undulated together. Dancing in such a way it looked as if they were fucking through their clothes. Derek could feel his ears burning red as he watched them dance. 

“Where did they learn that?” Derek asked, unable to keep his eyes off the man. His hands keeping a tight grip on the blonde, his hips rolling like water over rocks. 

“Kids are doing it in their basements back home,” Scott shrugged before turning to Derek with a grin and a shake of his hips. “Wanna give it a try?” 

Derek shook his head quickly, his face matching the burning red of his ears. Scott just chuckled and pointed at the couple. “See him? That’s my best friend, Stiles and that’s Erica.”

“They look great together.” Derek watched the pair grind together, their mouths nearly touching.

“Yeah, you would think they were together, huh?” Scott smiled at the pair.

“Aren’t they?” Derek asked, watching as Stiles began making his way through the crowd, grinding on anyone within reach, a smile on his face the whole time.

“Not since we were kids.” Scott trailed off, suddenly distracted by a tall handsome blond. 

Derek stood quietly watching the crowd when suddenly Stiles was right in front of him, hip bumping Scott. “Hey, Scotty. Who’s the kid?”

Derek bristled at being called a kid. He had just graduated high school and turned eighteen. He was not a kid anymore. 

“I ran into him when I was bringing over the melons. I nearly dropped them and didn’t want Lydia to cut off my balls. He literally saved them.” Scott said, his hand tucked into the back pocket of the blond he was standing next to. 

“I carried a watermelon.” Derek said grimacing at how juvenile he sounded. 

Stiles threw his head back and laughed. “Come here, Kid.” Stiles held out a hand to Derek, pulling him close when he put his hand in Stiles’. Putting both hands on Derek’s hips, Stiles pulled him into a slow grind. Derek felt his face getting more and more red. “Follow my lead, keep your hips level and keep it slow. Not too slow, but just enough that your partner can keep up.”

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ shoulders and let his body follow the lead it was given. Stiles pulled his hips until they were pressed tightly together. He could feel Stiles’ breath on his cheek as they move their bodies to the rhythm of the song. As the song came to an end, Stiles spun Derek once and pulled him close for a final tight grind before releasing him into the undulating, cheering crowd.

Derek breathed out a stuttering breath and watched as Stiles sauntered up to Erica and pressed a kiss to her cheek before looking back at Derek with a look Derek had never had directed at him before. He wasn’t sure what to make of it.

~

Derek couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the guy his mother guilted him into hanging out with after dinner. Not like Cody wasn’t a nice guy. He was, he was just boring. Derek followed Cody around the resort, as they entered the kitchen area, Derek could hear sniffling. He knew that Cody couldn’t hear it, cause the kid kept talking about how he liked to sneak into the kitchens late at night and get snacks. Derek smiled at him. The kid was cute, he would give him that, and if he weren’t so enamoured with Stiles he might have been interested. But that one meeting had captured Derek’s interest and undivided attention. 

Derek turned to his right and ducked down slightly to see if he could see where the sound was coming from. It was Erica. She was curled into a tight ball, her pink dress tucked around her knees. She just looked at him, her broken look enough to have him taking Cody’s arm and moving them toward the door.

“This has been fun, but I suddenly got the worst headache. I’m going to head back to the cabin.” Derek said, pressing a chaste kiss to Cody’s cheek. He felt like an ass for lying, but he needed to get Scott and Stiles.

Derek ran to the gazebo where he knew Stiles was dancing. He found Scott leaning against one of the beams.

“Scott! You need to get Stiles. Something’s wrong with Erica.” Derek gasped, holding the stitch in his side. 

Scott looked alarmed. ‘What’s wrong with her? Is she hurt?”

“I don’t know. She’s in the staff kitchen under a table crying. We didn’t talk, I came straight here as soon as I found her.” Derek said, his worry for the young woman more profound than he thought it would be, considering he didn’t even know her.

Scott grabbed his shoulder in thanks and rushed to get Stiles. He wove through the crowd, finally finding Stiles dancing with a tall blonde woman. Derek watched as Scott tapped Stiles and pulled him away to whisper in his ear, before both rushed toward Derek.

“Take me to her,” Stiles said tersely, as they rushed toward the staff kitchens. “What happened?”

“I don’t know. I just heard her when Cody was showing me around. I came right to you.” Derek pulled the doors open so they could rush into the room.

Stiles slid to his knees next to where Erica was still sitting. “Hey, shh, it’s okay, Catwoman.” Stiles crooned, scooping Erica into his arms and stalking out the doors. Derek followed behind them as the made their way toward staff quarters.

~

“What do you mean he denies it?” Stiles asked his voice shaking with rage.

“Exactly that. He refuses to talk to me now. Acts like he’s too good or some bullshit. I don’t even really like him, but Christ.” Erica ran her hands through her hair, not even realizing that Derek was still there. “I can’t do this. I can’t. I have to...”

“Can’t you see a doctor?” Derek piped up, his voice seeming loud in the sudden quiet.

“No, I can’t just see a doctor.” Erica snarled. “What am I supposed to tell them? I suddenly became pregnant? Do you even know what they will say to me? How they will look at me? Jesus Christ. Go back to the sandbox, Puppy.”

 

Derek snapped his mouth shut. He didn’t know what to say to that. 

“Isaac said Jackson told him he knows a doctor that can help, but it’s gonna cost a couple hundred.” Scott said walking in from the back of the building, the tall blond trailing behind him. 

Derek just nodded quickly and left, the door slipping shut behind him. Erica’s soft sobs and Scott’s words about a doctor, ringing in his ears.

~

“Derek, baby. Why do you need the money?” Talia asked, running her hand through Derek’s hair.

Derek bit his bottom lip before looking up at her. “I can’t really say. But it’s not bad. I promise. You can take it out of my college money. I can pay it back.”

Talia sat back, a serious look on her face. “If you’re in trouble, you’d tell me, right?”

“Yes mama. I promise, I’m not in trouble.” Derek let her pull him to her side, still running her hand through his hair.

“Alright, I’ll give you the money.” Talia pressed a kiss to his cheek and stood up. “Give me an hour and I can have it ready for you.”

Derek wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Thank you mama.”

“You’re welcome, baby. I love you.” Talia said, walking toward the door.

“Love you too.”

~

Derek felt his stomach clench as he walked up to where Stiles and Erica were standing near the tennis courts.

“What brings you to our neck of the woods, Puppy?” Erica asked, her bright red lips slipping into smirk that quickly turns into a frown when Derek holds out an envelope. She tentatively takes it. “What’s this?”

“It’s four hundred dollars.” Derek says quietly, barely looking over at Stiles. His gaze locked on Erica’s shocked face.

“What the hell would you give me this for? You don’t even know me.” She said, her hand shaking as Derek pushed the envelope into it.

“You need it.” Derek shrugged. He could feel Stiles looking at him. He refused to look over at the other man. He kept his eyes on Erica.

“You just had a few hundred dollars laying around to give to a random woman that got herself pregnant by a douchebag rich kid slumming it with the help?” She snarled at him, waving the envelope in the air, her anger palpable.

“No, I had the money in my college fund that I earned by working. And you didn’t get yourself pregnant. It takes two and that douchebag is just that. A douchebag that couldn’t see the good thing he had at that moment. So fuck him.” Derek said, finally looking over at Stiles. The look on his face was unreadable to Derek. So he looked back at Erica. She had large tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Thank you.” She whispered, pulling him tight against her in a fierce hug. 

Derek didn’t say anything just hugged her back. Erica pulled back suddenly, her gaze snapping to Stiles.

“Stiles, Isaac said the only time the doctor can come is the night of the show in Gold Beach. What are we gonna do?” Erica said, her voice kind of frantic. “If you don’t dance you’ll lose your job.”

“I’m not worried about that. I’m more worried about you.” Stiles said, drawing her to his side and pressing a kiss to her hair. Derek felt like he was intruding and was just about to leave when Erica clapped her hands together and laughed.

“Oh my god. Derek!” She grabbed Derek’s arm and turned to Stiles. “Derek can dance with you.”

“Wait, what?” Derek asked, looking at Stiles who had a contemplative look on his face. 

“We only have ten days, Erica. Can you do it?” Stiles asked, walking around Derek, looking him over. “We will have to get Scott’s dance clothes. The length should be fine. The vest though will need to be nipped in a bit at the waist but brought out at the shoulders.”

“Wait a second. Are you serious?” Derek looked between them, suddenly self conscious of his shoulders. 

“Yes. I saw you dancing with Stiles the other night. You learn quick, you can do it.” Erica said, throwing her arm around his shoulders. “Come on, let's go to the studio. We’ve got work to do.”

Derek looked back at Stiles, who was following behind them, his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. He shrugged at Derek. “It’s best to listen to what she says. She’s gonna get her way.”

“Damn right, Batman.” Erica said with a loud laugh, guiding Derek into the studio.

 

~

“Don’t look down. Look at me,” Stiles said, pushing a finger under Derek’s chin. Derek looked up and took a step, stepping forward toward Stiles. “No, you keep dropping your arms. Keep them... look at this,” Stiles wiggles Derek’s arms. “Like noodles. Lock your elbows, try it again.”

Erica restarts the song and walks over to where they are standing. “Like this.” She says, closing Derek’s hand over Stiles’ and readjusting his hold on Stiles’ shoulder. She pressed a hand between his shoulder blades and gripped his hip in her other hand. “Go ahead, Stiles. We got this.”

Derek let Erica guide him. Step by step, she pushes and pulls him to follow Stiles just right. Hour after hour, they repeat the steps until he’s got the basics. It’s the small stuff that’s tripping him up. Keeping his hands positioned right, his head up, not laughing when Stiles drags his hand over his underarm. 

“Damn it, Derek.” Stiles growled, when Derek started laughing again. 

Derek shouldn’t find it hot when Stiles growls, but he does. He coughs and turns his head. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I can do this, just, it tickles.”

“Stifle it. We only have three days left and it’s shit like this that’s going to get my ass canned.” Stiles ran a hand through his hair and blew out a breath. Derek bites his lip as he takes in Stiles’ appearance. The humid weather coupled with the rain has made it stifling in the room they’re practicing in. Sweat is gleaming over Stiles’ shoulders, running down his chest and Derek has to swallow around the lump of arousal in his throat. 

To hide his arousal he glared at Stiles. “Well this might be going better if you would actually teach me the mambo I need to learn for the show instead of simple shit. How am I supposed to help you when you won’t teach me the fucking dance!” 

“Fine,” Stiles grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. “Come on.”

Derek followed close behind as Stiles headed toward a blue jeep. “Get in, we’re getting out of here for a bit.” Stiles said opening the passenger door, gesturing for Derek to get in. Derek climbed in, fastening his seatbelt as Stiles fired up the engine and kicked up gravel as he turned the wheels toward the road.

~

Stiles pulled the jeep to a stop at a small ocean inlet surrounded by trees. He hopped out of the jeep and started down toward the sand. Derek followed picking his way over large branches and broken trees. He stopped at the edge of a small embankment. Stiles worked his way down the sand and tree lined path. Reaching the bottom he held a hand out toward Derek. 

“Come on.” Derek let Stiles guide him down the path and to a small area surrounded by trees and fallen logs over a shallow run off of ocean water. Derek watched the water run over the sand and down to where the tide crashed against the shore. 

Stiles took off his shoes as soon as they reached the sand proper. Derek watched as he began balancing on one of the logs stretched over the sand and water. Derek straddled the opposite end.

“So, what made you decide to start dancing at the resort?” Derek asked as he watched Stiles stretch a leg high behind himself.

“Well, it was initially just a one time summer job between junior and senior year of high school. I got started dancing as a kid. My mom was a ballerina she gave it up to have me and became an instructor.” Stiles dropped to straddle the log across from Derek. “It’s where I met Erica and Scott. We were about seven or so. Mom got sick when I was fourteen, she died just after I turned fifteen. Dad was a Sheriff and he was gone less than a year later. Shot while trying to help a lady get away from her husband who was beating her.

Scott and Erica were all the family I had left. This job literally fell into my lap, Satomi knew mom from when they danced together. She offered me a job and a place to stay from April to October. Scott and I live in Roseburg the rest of the year and we teach dance there. ”

“What about the other dancers? Are you all close?” Derek asked, picking at the log in front of him.

“Oh yeah. Boyd and Lydia used to dance at mom’s studio too. Isaac was here the first summer as part of the wait staff. He hated it, so we took him in. Jackson used to be one of us, until he inherited a shitload of money from his grandparents. Then he left us and signed on to help at the main building, apparently it looks better to wait tables than teaching dance. And well,” Stiles shrugged and stood up, holding a hand out to Derek. “Come on, let’s practice. you need to work on your balance.”

Derek let Stiles pull him up. 

“Okay, first thing. Arms straight, elbows locked. You have to trust that I will not let you fall. Can you do that?” Stiles asked, his right hand in Derek’s left, his left hand tight on Derek’s hip. 

Derek nodded, “Yeah, I can do that.”

“Good, eyes on me.” Stiles said, taking a step back, forcing Derek to follow. He took a step forward, forcing Derek to take a step back. They continued like that, Derek only wobbling twice. “Good, now I’m going to let you go. Hands to your sides, just like before, this time trust yourself to do what we’ve been working on. All the steps I’ve been teaching you are the ones you need for the mambo.”

Derek let Stiles lead him through the mambo in preparation for Friday. He could feel himself falling harder and harder with every step.

~

Friday crept up on Derek faster than he thought it would. He was standing in Erica’s bathroom making sure his pants fit right. He was also trying not to throw up from the nerves. 

“Hey, Puppy. You okay in there?” Erica called through the door. 

Derek looked one last time at his reflection and opened the door. “Yeah, just nervous I guess.”

“Awe, you’re gonna do great. I’ve been watching you, you’ve got this.” Erica pressed a kiss to his cheek. “You are going to knock their socks off.”

Derek smiled at her before pressing a hand to her cheek. “You gonna be okay tonight?”

Her smile dimmed minutely. “Yeah, I got everyone here with me. I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me, you worry about making sure you don’t step on Stiles’ toes or laugh when he touches your underarm.”

Derek let her lead him out of the bathroom and toward where Stiles was waiting for him.

“Alright you guys. Break a leg,” Erica said to them as they walked toward Stiles’ jeep. Derek looked back to see her flanked by Scott and Isaac, as Stiles pulled away from the cottage and onto the dirt road.

~

The adrenaline was rushing through Derek’s veins as they exited the stage. The dance went off without a hitch. He felt amazing. The smile on Stiles’ face was pretty close to what he imagined staring at the sun felt like. He didn’t even think twice when Stiles pulled him close, he didn’t blink when he felt Stiles’ lips against his. All he could do was open his mouth and let Stiles slide his tongue inside. 

It felt right. Like this was something that was supposed to happen right now in this place. He just sighed and wrapped his arms around Stiles, as he deepened the kiss.

Stiles pulled back slightly, pressing a soft closed mouth kiss to his lips. “Come on, Pup. We have to get back.”

Derek let Stiles take his hand and lead him out to the jeep to take them back to their resort.

~

Derek is in no way prepared for the scene that awaited them when they got back. Scott is running toward the still moving jeep, Isaac not far behind him.

“Stiles! You have to come now, it’s Erica! That guy was a butcher, not a fucking doctor.” Scott bit out savagely. Isaac looking close to tears behind him, blood covering his hands.

“What the fuck?” Stiles snarled throwing himself out of the jeep and sprinting toward the cottage. Derek followed closely pausing at the door where Boyd was trying to calm Lydia down enough that he could let her go and not worry that she was going to burn someone alive.

Derek stopped suddenly at the door of the bedroom to see Erica curled up on her side, blood covering the lower half of the bed, her hair in a tangle around her face as she sobbed into Stiles chest.

“What the fuck happened? I trusted that she would be okay!” Stiles barked at the room. Derek didn’t stay to see what was said. He turned and ran toward his family’s bungalow.

~

“Mom!” Derek whispered urgently, shaking her shoulder gently. “Please, wake up.”

“Derek? Baby, what’s wrong?” Talia sat up slowly. 

“Mama, it’s Erica. There’s something wrong. Please, you have to help her.” Derek picked up her travel medical bag. 

Talia pulled on her jacket over her pajamas. “Erica? The dancer?”

Derek just nodded and lead the way out the door back to Erica’s bungalow.

 

~

“She’ll be fine. Whoever did this nearly killed her. She is to rest for the next couple of days and make sure she gets plenty of fluids,” Talia closed her bag and turned to Stiles. “If she gets a fever or if there is any unusual discharge she needs to go to the emergency room immediately.” 

Derek stood silently near the door as she walked past him. He could feel her eyes on him. “You lied to me. It’s like I don’t know who you are anymore.”

Derek just stared at the ground as she walked past him. “You are to be back at the bungalow. Now young man.”

Derek sent one last look over his shoulder at where Stiles was petting Erica’s hair while Lydia curled around her, Boyd at her back. Stiles just looked back, sadness crossing his features.

~

Derek sat on his bed, his blanket draped across his shoulders. He could hear his parents talking, Peter insisting that Derek was only doing what he thought was right. His mother angrily demanding they go home and his father placating; telling her to talk to Derek, to find out why he lied in the first place.

Derek just rolled over on his bed and curled around his pillow. He didn’t acknowledge Laura coming into his room and curling up behind him on the bed.

“Hey, Der. You doing okay?” She whispered.

He shrugged and pushed his face into his pillow to hide his tears.

She didn’t say anything else, just curled closer around his back and ran her fingers through his hair.

~

Talia didn’t succeed in forcing them all to cut their vacation home. But she did make sure that Derek was not alone again. Which made seeing Stiles and the others difficult. But, thanks to help from his Uncle Peter and his sister he was able to spend some time seeing them. 

His first stop was to check on Erica. 

“Puppy!” She called when she saw him coming up the stairs to her cottage, Peter lurking behind him. “Parole officer?”

Derek laughed. “Just my uncle. I’ve been put under adult supervision.” He shrugged and ignored the look Erica was giving his uncle.

“Well, What brings you to my neck of the woods?” Erica leaned against the door frame, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Just wanted to check on you, make sure you were doing okay.” Derek squeezed her shoulder, before drawing her into his arms for a hug.

“I’m doing alright, puppy.” Erica’s voice was muffled against his shoulder as she hugged him tight. “Stiles is worried about you.”

“Where is he? I want to apologize to him.” Derek said, letting Erica go as she stepped back.

“He was fired, Derek.” Erica said softly, her eyes sad. “Satomi let him go that night.”

“What? Why?” Derek took a staggering step backward. “He is her best dancer, why would she...”

Derek whipped around to face Peter. “Take me to my mother, please.”

~

Derek stalked into the living room of their cottage. “What did you do?” He demanded staring at his mother.

“What are you talking about?” Talia asked, putting her tea cup on the table. 

“Stiles.” That one word made her stop, her hands in her lap as her face went hard.

“He was not a good influence. He got that girl pregnant and left her there to be butchered.” She said, her voice stern.

“He did not!” Derek yelled. “Jackson got Erica pregnant and gave her the name of the man that did that to her. Stiles had no idea that was going to happen!”

“He,” Talia stopped short. “Jackson Whittmore? The young man asking after Laura?”

“Yes.” Derek said anger in his voice. “And you got Stiles fired for no reason. I hope you’re happy.”

Derek stalked out the door, leaving Talia sitting on the couch and Peter standing in the hallway.

“Really, Talia? You couldn’t let the boy live his own life. He’s already going to medical school cause that’s what you want. Let him be happy with his own choices for once.” Peter sighed. “You realize, you’re doing to him what father did to you, right?”

“Peter, he’s got such potential. How can he just throw it away on a fling?” Talia snapped primly. 

“Talia, he’s not throwing anything away. He’s having fun, remember fun? You used to have it before that stick got lodged up your ass.” Peter snarked before heading out the door in search of his nephew.

Talia just stared after her younger brother in shock.

“Am I really that awful?” She asked the empty room.

“Yeah, mama, you are.” Laura said from her bedroom door.

~

Derek sighed heavily at the suit on the back of his door. He really wasn’t looking forward to going to the end of season dance and show. When Stiles was around it was something everyone looked forward to. It was the dancers time to shine. But now, everyone was lackluster about performing.

He could see it on their faces, their movements weren’t as crisp, their steps not as fluid. Erica smiled sadly at him from her place in the back, her hair pulled up in a riot of curls. 

Derek sighed picking up his water glass. He could feel his mother’s eyes on him. He snapped a look at her. “What?”

“At least look like you’re enjoying yourself, Derek.” Talia snipped at him, under her breath.

“Why? So you can ruin it for me again?” He snapped petulantly.

Peter choked on his gin and tonic and Laura had to slap him on the back.

Talia didn’t say another word, just turned to watch the stage.

The whole table was so focused on ignoring each other they didn’t hear the commotion at the back of the room.  
~

A low rumble began at the back of the room, before turning into a cacophony of cheers and clapping.

The Master of Ceremonies trailed off as the crowd parted and Stiles sauntered through, right to Derek’s table.

Derek’s breath caught as Stiles came to a stop in front of him. “Nobody puts Derek in a corner.”

Stiles put his hand out and Derek took it, letting Stiles pull him to his feet and lead him toward the stage.

Talia began to stand up to stop them when Peter put his hand on her shoulder. “Talia, sit your ass down.”

~

Stiles pulled Derek into the wings on stage as Scott hip checked the guy at the stereo out of his way and plugged in his iPod. Derek returned the smile Scott shot his way as Stiles pulled him on stage. 

Stiles stepped up to the microphone and took a deep breath. “Every year I dance the final dance in the showcase. This year it was decided that they weren’t going to keep that in. But I realized I was tired of letting other people decide my life for me. This year, I’m dancing. But I’m doing it my way.” Stiles slid his jacket off and tossed it offstage to Scott.

He stepped up to Derek and smiled. “You got this?”

Derek smiled “Yeah.”


End file.
